


Shyan||Hold My Hand

by Raakxhyr



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ;), I'm feeling rusty, M/M, let's have some fun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: Ryan always asks Shane to hold his hand before he goes to sleep.





	Shyan||Hold My Hand

For the past couple years, Ryan and Shane began to learn a lot about each other’s small perks. Whether it was Shane being forced to hear Ryan sing his popcorn song whenever it was being cooked up in the kitchen, or Ryan having to tuck Shane into the blankets before he was able to climb in. 

However, Shane had a favorite quirk of Ryan’s that he absolutely loved. Whenever Ryan would go to bed, he’d request Shane to hold his hand as he drifted off. It was something of comfort, like a promise to never let go, and Shane would eventually fall asleep beside him, still clasping on. 

One day they were on a long train ride, and Ryan had been staring out the window, earphones in place with some music quietly drumming in his ears. Shane looked down when he felt his head against his shoulder, and their hands found each other between the chairs, subconsciously twining together. Soon, Ryan began to snore, and Shane continued to thumb through the book he was reading. 

But other times weren’t so peaceful. There were the restless nights where Ryan would awaken from a nightmare, and he’d search around for Shane’s hand and find his sleeping form stir beside him. Shane would turn over and hold Ryan close, kissing his head and whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. He’d have one arm under him, rubbing the back of his head, and the other gently clasping Ryan’s free hand after he was done wiping his tears away.

There, Ryan would eventually doze off again, snoring quietly against Shane’s chest, and Shane would quickly follow, still exhausted. 

Now, Ryan and Shane found themselves in another Unsolved adventure, most of their day having filmed a forest to find the killer’s “landmarks”. They ended their night at a pub, most of the crew having already left to get ready for the next day and make sure equipment was well charged and files were transferred to clear up memory cards.

It didn’t take long for them to get buzzed, and they figured it was time to go back to the hotel and rest, plus the crowd was beginning to get a little restless. When they walked out, they found peace in the open streets, only small groups of people walking by, keeping to themselves as the night wound on, and they began their way down the street. 

A loud engine rev broke through the air, and they both looked up to see a motorcycle whizzing down the street, two people on it, with the one on the back leaning dangerously to the side. 

They yelled something at them, laughing, and Shane’s eyes widened when bright flashes of fire met gunpowder, crouching immediately to the ground and pulling Ryan down with him. He shut his eyes, covering his ear with one hand, and holding Ryan close with the other as glass from the pub behind them shattered to pieces, screams erupting into the air. 

Panic ensued as people ran from the area, and more gunshots could be heard from inside the pub before it quieted down. 

Shane, in shock, remained still, entire body shaking, his heart pounding right into his throat. His ears rang loud, and he could feel his entire body had become stiff out of fright. He was simply glad that, on this cold and fearful night, Ryan could keep him warm as they held onto each other. In fact, Shane’s hand around Ryan was extremely warm, and he made to pull Ryan closer, but Ryan suddenly burst out at him and pushed him away, shouting.

Shane became confused and concerned when he loosened his grip and noticed that his hand was wet, and suddenly he paled, pulling back and turning Ryan to see that a bullet had just hit him on the lower part of his abdomen and between his ribs, and he was bleeding out fast. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no...Ryan, hey, listen...hey, keep your eyes open…” He turned his head to look for other bystanders, screaming at them to call the cops and to have an ambulance over as soon as possible before he returned his attention to Ryan and lay him on the ground. He moved Ryan’s jacket then lifted his shirt and gagged at the sight, pulling the shirt back down to cover it and apply pressure, hoping that anything he was doing could slow the bleeding. 

“Hey, Ryan, baby, please, keep talking to me, don’t close your eyes, okay? I need you to keep your eyes open, babe.” Shane didn’t realize the hot tears streaming down his face, and when he went to wipe them, smeared some of the blood across his skin. He shook his head and pressed back on the wound, Ryan grunting and groaning in pain, gasping. 

“Shane...I…”  
“What is it, Ryan? Tell me what you need; I’m right here.” Shane had leaned in close, kissing Ryan’s forehead, tears dripping off his jaw. Sirens could be heard down the road, but they couldn’t have been slower.  
“Shane…I love you…and…”  
“No, shut up, shut up, Ryan, shut the fuck up… don’t talk like that, you’ll make it out, you’ll be fine.”  
“Hold...hold my...hold my hand…”  
“What...you...yes, okay, yeah…I’ll hold your hand, baby…” Shane clasped Ryan’s shaky hand with his own, and leaned down, resting their heads together, the warmth between them escaping into the night wind, and he thought Ryan had shivered.

“Shane…”  
“Yeah, Ryan?”  
“I’m falling asleep…”


End file.
